


Pulchritudinous

by Sarahvampgrl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Erotica, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahvampgrl/pseuds/Sarahvampgrl
Summary: Buffy and Spike are together and have some sexy times on date night.





	Pulchritudinous

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This wasn`t the Buffy who ran. This was the Buffy who had learned. What had she learned? To trust in herself. Her heart and soul was all she had in the fight against evil. She was told she'd been the chosen one. Well they must have chosen her for a reason. It was her duty to be the line in the sand, the judge, jury and executioner. She was the word and her word was law. And with that newfound clarity? Date night with Spike.

"Do you know what the meaning of life is?" Spike asked, his lyrical accent making something that might sound cheesy from someone else sound all too serious.

"42?" She hadn't spent countless hours with Andrew and Xander not to have a quip ready for that one. They'd already answered this question in Hitchhikers Guide.

"I'm serious Buffy, do you remember?" he asked. No mirth. He was No Mirth Man tonight.

"Whoa, we are getting deep tonight," Buffy evaded again. She was Queen of Evade Questions.

"Don't tempt me. Now come on Buffy, answer the question," he pressed. His face was serious. No Mirth Man Serious Face.

She rolled her eyes at him but finally said, "You told me. To live in it."

"Yes," he sighed, "but i didn't tell you the other part."

"Other part?" She was serious now too.

"That's your meaning of life. To be part of this world, connected to it. It's not mine." His face had changed and he almost smiled. No Mirth Man Serious Face was replaced with Happy Man Adore You Face. She could read his face like a book. She hoped it had a happy ending she smirked. Despite the sudden change she was in no mood for serious conversation.

"Stop it, i don't like where this is going" Buffy said. It's not that she didn't adore his I Adore You face but tonight was supposed to be just a movie and a beer. The date had gone from zero to sixty with Spike. Like everything usually did with Spike she thought to herself.

"Hold on, hear me out, and don't get scared." Spike said calmly.

"Ah! That only makes people more scared when you say that," Buffy said and clamped her hand over his lips. Was he about to tell her something serious about some quest for the meaning of life he was about to go on? Had he reached some weird thought that was going to break this lovely thing they had going. Couldn't she ever just watch a movie?

"Buffy," he mumbled against her hand.

"Spike," she shot back warningly. Meanwhile her whole body was prickling with awareness at the skin on skin contact, his lips in her palm.

"I'm dead," he continued, not removing her hand, talking through it.

"I know," she replied. He was a vampire which meant a variety of things to her. As her friend one of those things it meant was that he was as strong as her, had her stamina or more, and could go into the thick of battle at her side.

"Are you going to let me finish?" he asked.

Buffy sighed and pulled her hand away. "Yes, go on."

"All I wanted to say is that you're my reason Buffy. You are my reason for everything."

She opened her mouth, closed it, flopped for a moment then fell back on old habits and joked, "No pressure tho right?"

He laughed, she always made him laugh. "No pressure…but i want you to know exactly where my loyalties are. If you ever doubt me."

"I don't doubt you, Spike," Buffy said, laying a hand on his chest. "I doubt me."

"Don't ever." Was Spike's quick reply as he covered her hand with his own.

"How can you say that?" Buffy asked.

"Now who's being silly," Spike asked gently. He was enjoying the feel of her touch freely given. It had become more common as they'd grown closer, a shoulder touch or a brushed hand, but he still treasured each one.

"I'm not. You wanted to get deep. Let's get deep." Buffy was almost defiant even as her hand was soft and gentle above his heart.

"There's too many things," he began.

"Start at the top," she said and her eyes were an order to be obeyed and a pleading to be understood all at once.

How could she possibly wonder? Spike thought. "You know you could have any man you want."

She laughed so hard she almost spit. "Yeah, `cause my track record speaks volumes."

He continued as if she hadn't interrupted. "Any man, vampire, demon, or god , if you picked them they'd be yours."

"Shut up, Spike," she rolled her eyes. She didn't want just any man, vampire, demon, or god. Why do you love me that's the real question, she thought.

"How could i not love you, you're everything," he answered her unspoken question. "Funny but righteous, a fighter and a lover, loyal and generous, I could go on…"

"I'm not stopping you," she said.

"And that you even look at me is a wonder," he said with wonder in his eyes.

"Don't get humble now," she said "You know what you look like, you know what you do to me."

"You make me brave Buffy, the way you want me, the way it makes me feel. I wish I was better at poetry."

"Confession? I love your poetry," Buffy said. "And you didn't need me to be brave."

"And you wonder why I love you. I wasn't brave, I was reckless and lucky, Buffy. Being with you, its my meaning. I'd follow you anywhere, I do already you know."

"I know." Oh boy did she know. Didn't he know by now? Was he going to make her say it? Right now. "I try hard every day to connect to this world, to live in it And you know what does it? Makes it worth living in? The people I love. And one of those people is you, Spike."

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" he asked, his eyes blazing intensely at her, melting her.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged before she smiled at him, "Yes."

"How can you after…after everything?" he asked. He couldn't believe it.

"Spike, would you have fallen in love with me in the first place if I couldn't handle the dark places?" She asked, now poking him in the chest.

"Probably not," he said slowly.

The way he protected her family, he'd become family. Show him her darkest thoughts, the pain that was so immense under her surface, and he just hugged her close, showed her his own. The worst thing she'd ever done? He wouldn't, couldn't judge her, because he'd done worse. She had decided a long time ago that she couldn't mourn everyone she couldn't save. She'd also decided she couldn't mourn the ones Spike couldn't save, the ones he had killed before he loved her. His love had changed him and it had changed her. She knew then she would always forgive him and she believed in him, for better or worse.

The movie was forgotten. Her mind was on something else now. "Speaking of dark places," her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"What?" he asked as she stood and pulled him to his feet behind her. She turned, clasping one of his fingers lightly in one of hers. She lead him this way and he followed as if afraid to break the tenuous hold of her touch.

He should have asked where. She finally turned back toward him, letting his finger drop, when she reached her closed bedroom door. She leaned back against it, meeting his eyes as she twisted the knob and pushed open into the dark room beyond.

He growled possessively, "Am I invited in?" He could ask because he knew he'd like the answer.

"Yes," she said, just over the threshold, hand reaching out towards him. "I want you to come inside," she said, beginning to step backwards toward the bed, keeping her eyes on him. It anyone saw this scene out of context they'd think she was the stupidest slayer in the world, beckoning the vampire to cross her threshold. She may not have gotten the best grades in high school, but as a slayer, Buffy was beginning to thing she was brilliant. Her choices, the things that made her different, they kept her alive.

He stalked forward intent on her. As if echoing her thoughts, which actually happened eerily often with him, he said, "You're bloody brilliant Buffy."

"And you are the king of alliteration," she half mocked but it came out as a throaty purr. She was already viciously ready for him.

He smiled cockily and she soaked another degree wetter, "And you love my poetry."

She barely had time to sigh a yes and was going to tell him maybe he shouldn't trust her opinion since she'd flunked high school English but then he was kissing her hungrily and that was all that mattered.

The kiss started out like they're relationship, angry and hungry, soft lips pressing, dominating, sucking pleasure from each other without regard. Her hands came to the muscles of his chest and slid to the corded strength of his shoulders. She put all her weight on those shoulders, pressed down and let her body hang free, feet on the ground but soft, floating. As she poured herself onto him the kiss gentled. He didn't dip or grunt at her weight but took it happily, seeming to puff with pride.

His head tilted and the his lips plucked at hers as his arms came around her, grasping her waist. He squeezed, and it didn't hurt, but it almost hurt, and that little twinge sent a flood of moisture between her thighs. The bed was right there. So close. Suddenly she was thrust through the air, thrown. Spike's hands on her waist, a kiss, then a moment of weightless air, a familiar feeling. She let her body ragdoll to take the fall without damage but she needn't have worried. She landed with a soft huff on the mattress.

And then he was back, crawling up the bed towards her. He'd stripped his clothes away in the few steps to the bed, robbing her of the pleasure of ripping them off him. She couldn't tear her eyes away. As if she wanted to.

Her body was ready and eager for the pleasure it was about to get but her heart was also full and oh so free in this moment. "I want to hear you say it," he hovered near her chest as he looked at her and her breasts so close to his face begged for attention. She was on fire like she'd stomped on a pile of fire ants. She'd say it a hundred times if it would get all their clothes off faster. But then he spoke again, "I want to hear it when you come for me, he whispered against her skin and finally nuzzled her breasts. She was about to break a record with how wet her panties could get before they actually came off.

She was pressing herself up into his nuzzling kisses when she felt a hand at the waist of her pants. Wiggle, wiggle, and then his broad cold hand was sliding into her underwear and his fingers found the wet glide of her waiting for him. "Fuuuuck," he groaned against her breasts and then his hands were tearing at her fly and ripping at her pants to get them down. "i have to taste you," she heard him say and her brain spazzed out for a second of anticipatory bliss. Her thighs trembled as he moved down her body, finally getting the leverage to pull her pants off her legs. She helped, kicking the denim and silky (drenched) thong off and away. She looked up at him kneeling above her, met his eyes, and let her legs splay wide for him.

"You are so…" he was lost for words, his eyes looked glazed, as his hands slid up from her knees, along trembling thighs, toward a glistening wet heaven…"pulchritudinous."

Her knees slapped closed, trapping his hands in a vice grip, "Pimply what?" she glared at him.

"No," he swallowed and tried to refocus, he chuckled a little and felt the grip of her thighs tighten painfully. "Fancy word, luv, means breathtakingly, heartbreakingly beautiful."

"Oh." she said, appeased, letting herself open again to him with a smile. "Pulpy what?"

"Pulchritudinous," he tried to say without a smile but couldn't. "Like this," he said, finally sliding to touch her sensitive, wet center. He let his lips follow his hands, tracing along her thigh, and was rewarded when the tremble upgraded to outright shake. He tasted her skin in quick sweet licks as he caressed the bud of her pleasure in slow strokes, damp from her own arousal. He reached her finally and licked the honey sweet center of the slayer.

She cried out and it sound exultant. "Yes," Spike, " she groaned, "Right there, ah, yes."

He changed his rolling rhythm as he slipped a finger inside her. His cock ached, cried for release, to slide into her. But he wanted to hear her say it, cry the words aloud, as he feasted on her in the most intimate way. "Close, so close," she cried. He growled his pleasure at her words, vibrating against her clit in a way that made staccato cries break from her chest. He pressed a second finger inside as he continued to lave her delicate bud, her arousal coating his tongue. He pressed on a spot, wondering if that was… she screamed and his eyes flew to meet hers. Her face had gone completely slack in shock and she her body tensed down on his fingers. That was the spot alright. He held his fingers still inside her against that special spot and rolled his tongue deep against her budded clit. And then she screamed in pleasure, "I LOVE YOU, SPIKE!"

He reared up to look down at her as her voice drained away. She had collapsed into a shuddering limp pile of limbs. "That was, what was that?" she panted.

"That was your treasure spot," Spike said proudly. His cock bobbed erect between him and his body looked carved from marble and gold as he braced between her thighs. "Are you ready for more?: he asked and pressed himself at her entrance.

"Will it feel," he slid slowly inside her, "oh wow," she moaned. She was coming off of two orgasms and her first one that had been that intense. The feel of his size filling her, brushing against still sensitive flesh, she didn't know it could feel this good. His hips began to slowly rock against her, strong and steady, and she arched up into him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He growled in pleasure, gripping her ass in one hand, angling her to his driving rhythm. She loved this rhythm and the vampire knew it. She was climbing up to the peak again.

She nibbled he ear and whispered the words she'd shouted, "I love you Spike."

He lost his rhythm going wild and she let the waves of pleasure take her. He groaned and spilled against her a moment after he heard her cry his name again, this time on a wave of ecstasy. She cuddled him close in the warm afterglow, stroking his hair lovingly, "Pulchritudinous," she mumbled and drifted to sleep with the feel of his smile on her neck.


End file.
